


A supposed blank

by FandomFrenzie



Series: Benthan week [1]
Category: mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Benthan Week, Day 1: Soulmates, M/M, i don’t know where this went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFrenzie/pseuds/FandomFrenzie
Summary: benji believes he is doomed to a life of loneliness because the space where his soulmates initials were meant to be on his wrist was instead a blank space. He is one of the few in society who never receive theirsBut during a capture, he also becomes one of the few who find their soulmate anyway





	A supposed blank

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m a huge procrastinator so have this crappy story I started two week ago and finished two minutes ago  
It’s really weird and I don’t know where I went with this but the idea was stuck in my head so this is it sorry  


Soulmate:

The bloody thing itches. No matter how much he scratches, it won’t stop. Constantly reminding him he was odd. Not in the good way either.

His wrist had turned an irritated red from his raking nails, filling up the blank canvas where small letters would be. Those letters would be the initials of his destined one to be- his soulmate...The soulmate he didn’t have.

Benji glared down at the offending appendage, as he tried to scrape at the subconscious itch that had wriggled its way under his skin. It had been plaguing him ever since he found out he was wrong, almost as if it’s making up for the fact there was nothing there. He was one of the few unfortunate souls who’s initials never appeared. They were kindly tagged as “blanks”, by the public. He was doomed to a life of loneliness before it even started.

Though, of course, there was still a chance of him having a soulmate. There are stories of the blanks meeting their soulmates- those soulmates having the blank’s initials and some also being blank. However, this was extremely rare and comes with constant doubt that has Benji cringing away. Then, there’s the idea that his soulmate hasn’t been born yet, which he didn’t like to think about thank you! That would be one court case and an uncomfortable chat with parents too many. These are the thoughts Benji used to help him accept that: he was never going to experience the bliss the rest of the population was promised. He got to experience numbers and code, which he used to help him protect the population’s bliss...

On a monitor.

In a closet.

Benji was currently in a confined in a tiny wardrobe with his knees tucked close to his chest, which were balancing his laptop.

The building they were in consisted of mainly big, open rooms with little spots to hide. Even now, he had the chance of being caught if anyone decided to play dress up. Big events or parties are held here that are frequently used to cover up meetings between interested groups and their target. Tonight, they were selling agent information that they had extracted from the IMF using a mole. the information included everything about them.

The mole had swiftly been found to be a newly hired tech, that broke easily to interrogation.

They were sent to pose as buyers and obtain the codes. To do this, they would swap weapons that were designed to self destruct when used after a set time for them.

Currently, Benji was watching the crowd for any trouble, since it would be hard for the rest of the team to keep an eye on everything around them. Or he was meant to be but instead he was scratching his wrist raw.

“Can you see any trouble, Benji?” Ethan’s voice abruptly caused Benji to pause in his attack. His eyes flicked over the crowd to see no suspicious activity, before landing on Ethan.

Ethan was sent in with Brandt, who was posing as his bodyguard, to meet their target. They were wearing smart shirts and jeans, as to fit in with the crowd and were currently waiting to approach a small table booth.

Benji couldn’t help but admire how well fitted Ethan’s were- sleeves rolled to firm biceps, showing forearms Benji always admired. Though, Benji admires all of Ethan and goes on to wonder what’s under the rest of his shirt. Maybe that’s where Ethan’s soulmates initials lay. If he even kept his soulmates initials.

Some agents had theirs removed, as to protect the soulmate from being used against them. Knowing Ethan, it was likely he got his removed being the protective bastard he was. Benji shook his head fondly at that thought.

“Nothing suspicious. You’re good to go.” Benji informed, ripping his attention from Ethan. Just bunches of drunk young adults throwing their limbs about.

Ethan and Brandt headed forwards, nodding to the bodyguards waiting at the entrance of the table booth. The men looked them over before stepping aside, allowing them to get settled opposite their target, who was called Vince Rogers

“So gentlemen,” Vince started, with charming grin “what can I do for you?” His eyes were hidden behind shades, black hair spiked with gel and skin a light tan. His whole attire was black, made up of a mostly buttoned shirt tucked into sleek trousers that were secured with a leather belt, the same leather as his shoes. He merged with the crowd yet still showed he was richer than any individual that showed him interest.

Ethan took the lead, maintaining strong eye contact as he spoke. “We’re here for the IMF agent information.

“seeing if you deem it worthy, yes?” The grin stayed glued to his face as he motioned towards the men.

They promptly returned with a suitcase, which Vince took without breaking eye contact.

“With trial and error, these weren’t terribly hard to get a hold of,” he informed them as he started entering the number code. “However, these are very valuable so if you haven’t held up your end of the deal, well-“ he let out an amused chuckle while the briefcase clicked with the final number  
“-there are going to be consequences.” With that he open it fully to show a generous pile of agent information accompanied by a photograph of their faces.

“This information has everything you need to destroy an agents life,” he lifted the first sheet as if to read, despite already knowing what it contained. “Their family, past, schedule and, the real kicker, their soulmate.” He finished, as if concluding a grand speech, by throwing the sheet back onto the pile.

The last one really caught Benji’s attention.

This was one of the very few pros of being a blank. It was becoming a popular torture tactic throughout gangs to, instead, hurt the soulmate.

Even if you haven’t figured out someone is your soulmate, you’ll have bond with them. This bond can be misjudged as a very close friendship but the strong emotions tied to it would say otherwise. It’s unbearable to see this person in pain or with negative emotions- you almost feel it yourself. Guilt, jealousy, sadness: all of these hurt the soulmate in an indescribable way. It’s also the same with positive emotions. They make the soulmate feel light and at ease knowing their other was safe. At least this is what Benji was told. And was weirdly familiar with...

“So!” Vince proclaimed, accompanied by the slam of the briefcase. “Where’s my guns, hm?”

Ethan and Will shared a look of confirmation, before Will reached for his own briefcase, which was noticeably bigger than Vince’s.

“You say the agent information wasn’t hard to obtain but these were.” Ethan started strong, making the guns seem valuable. “If we find out the information is fake, we won’t be very pleased.” A threat to make them seem like they have more power here.

Brandt opened the briefcase to show the guns, as Ethan spoke.

“And what sort of men did you have do the job?” Vince inquired. The carefree grin, that held underlying layers, had yet to show any signs of changing.

“Let’s just say they’ve done what some would call impossible before,” Ethan finished with a light but set tone.

Vince pretended to be impressed, before sitting forwards and motioning to the guns. “Would you mind...?”

Will hesitantly pushed the guns to Vince, who readily inspected them. He seemed satisfied as he placed them back, hands moving to open his own briefcase once more.

“I just have one more question.” All at once his face shifted, as the grin fell. “How stupid do you think I am?” Vince lifted a sheet to show an image of Ethan, as well as his information, staring back at them.

Ethan’s face slightly twitched to the side, eyebrows furrowing, eyes calculating.

A brief moment of confusion and realisation flickered past, when suddenly the two body guards are on them.

Benji had heard and just witnessed all of this and was immediately getting ready to evacuate, when the door to the closet was ripped open and and hands were tugging him out. He only managed to flip onto his back, when he saw the butt of a pistol coming down on his face.

The next thing he knew, it was dark, his head hurt, and the itch back.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he grumbled.

“Benji? You there bud?” A voice near his right called out in the darkness.

“Where are we weirdly familiar voice?” Benji asked.

“Okay, 1: rude of your possibly concussed brain to not remember me. It’s Will. 2: I have a clue as to where we are. Judging by the stone surfaces, which isn’t helping the cold, the wind and what I think is tracks in that drop in front of us, I’d say an abandoned underground station.”

“Great, so no chance of anyone hearing us then.” His eyes were starting to adjust to the dark and he could now see the silhouette of Will on his right, along with another figure. “Is that Ethan?”

“Oh, so you remember Ethan and not me even though he hasn’t even spoken!” Will teased. “But yeah that’s him. He’s focusing on thinking of a plan on how to get out and also get the agent information.”

“With how dark it is, I don’t know where we are, which means I don’t know how to get us out,” Ethan stated. “We’re going to have to wait for Vince to come and see if he gives us any hints.”

“What? And just wait for him to use your information against you?” Will exclaimed as if they’ve already been over this.

“What else are we meant to do, Will?” Ethan asked exasperatedly.

“He has everything on you Ethan! Even your soulmate, which is a bit of a problem here!”

Ethan’s jaw clacked shut at that.

“I’m sorry, but what the hell is going on here?” Benji cut in.

With that, the echo of footsteps started to approach. The lights around then flickered on. Vince eventually came into view, followed closely by a couple of his men. One carrying the briefcase.

“Gentlemen!” He exclaimed in much the same way as their last meeting. “I hope you are comfortable, because this is going to be an interesting show!” He came to a stop infront of them. “How do you like the place, hm? Won it with the slip of a card- a personal achievement. Serves as a perfect place for more personal meetings.”

“It’s an interesting place for someone like you to lurk, though I can’t say I recognise it,” Ethan stated, trying to get Vince to reveal their location.

In place of Vince’s grin was a sour grimace. “I would have thought you’d recognise it, Mr Hunt. It was a very popular station before the rails became beyond repair 5 years ago. I’d made sure of that.” Benji could see the cogs turning in Ethan’s head, using every little word to scrap together a location.

“Today, we will be discussing that little trick of yours. To be quite honest, it did not amuse me. In fact, it quite angered me.” He took slow steps toward Ethan, while explaining himself through his hands, as his eyes were still hidden behind shades.

“How in the world are we going to punish you for that? Well, let’s have a look,” he snatched Ethan’s sheet from one of the men’s hands and feigned interest. ”I’m sure your experienced in many different methods of torture, Mr Hunt, but I can see there’s one method you haven’t been successfully subjected to.” The grimace twisted into an sickly grin that made Benji’s stomach drop. “Is that because of how well you’ve hidden it or the fact no one could get a hold of your soulmate?”

That doesn’t make any sense. Ethan hasn’t met his soulmate yet, unless Vince is thinking of Julia. Julia isn’t here though not to mention she isn’t his soulmate either so what is he planning?

Vince’s face turned towards Benji, studying his confused reaction.

“Oh... does he even know?” Vince mocked, before eagerly striding over to Benji. His manicured hands grasped his face abruptly and tilted it side to side, studying it with a creepily unchanging expression. Ethan becomes tense next to Will, trying to focus on a plan to get out.

“What are you going on about?” Benji spat once he was released.

Vince just chuckled as he lifted Ethan’s paper to show Benji what he’s been blindly grasping for his whole life.

Next to the category soulmate was his name. He was Ethan’s soulmate.

Vince stood and watched the realisation dawn on Benjis face, before reaching into his pocket to pull out an item of everyone nightmares. This item was designed almost like a vegetable peeler, however, to instead remove a person soulmate initials. It was excruciatingly painful, as It peels of the flesh.

Immediately, all hell breaks loose as Benji starts to scramble away and all noise is drowned out by Ethan and Will’s yelling. The body guards step forward to hold them down, as Vance swipes Benji’s tied wrists into a death grip. Only to pause in confusion at the lack of initials.

The pause was long enough for Benji to smack his head into Vince’s, breaking his nose and causing him to stumble back onto the tracks. This distracted the body guards and allowed Ethan and Will to make their own attacks. Benji used the time to break his bonds on the discarded peeler and do the same for his team.

“I know where we are. Push them onto the tracks and follow me,” Ethan yelled as he snatched the briefcase. They quickly subdued the men and followed Ethan, breaking boarded doors that led to the street.

“There’s a safe house near here, I swear,” Brandt informed as he frantically searched the street for a name. “Down street! There should be one a couple blocks over.”

On the way, they strategically snagged items of clothing and a phone sat in an open bag, until they were standing at door number 17 in a load of flats.

Benji and Will stood watch, as Ethan hastily did a retinal scanner, the confirming voice too loud in his opinion.

They promptly stumbled inside and collapsed on the waiting sofa. Exhaustion started to weigh on them, as the adrenaline weaned off.

“What a train wreck,” Brandt mumbled, glancing at Ethan and Benji. Benji was sat with a lost expression, while Ethan gave off waves of shame. “I’ll give you two some space.” Brandt said quietly, disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

Neither men made any move to talk, the air stifling any attempt. Finally, Ethan turned towards Benji and let out a deep sigh.

“Benji...I’m so sorry this happened- no one was ever meant to know,” Ethan tried to explain

“Was I ever meant to know?” Benji whispered. “Because you know I’m a blank Ethan. If you decided to never tell me, then I would not have had anyway of finding out, if not for today.”

“I wanted to tell you, really! It’s just- I didn’t think you would want to be with me- a man.”

Benjis head whipped to Ethan in disbelief. If only Ethan knew of the years Benji spent pining over him, only to shoot him self down at the thought that he didn’t have a soumate.

“Why in the world would you think that? I’m not exactly as straight as a pole am I?”

“I-I thought you weren’t interested in men.” Ethan admitted timidly “I thought you weren’t interested in me. It’s not too illogical, since I would be a very dangerous person to date. We learnt that with Julia.”

“Yes, but Ethan I’m different to Julia. I actually have the same job as you and I’m your soulmate.”

“That doesn’t matter. As we saw today it would be too dangerous.” Ethan stated

“Ethan I’m going to be in danger whether I’m with you or not. It doesn’t change the fact I’m your soulmate. People out there aren’t going to care if we’re together or not and, frankly, I don’t think they would believe us, if we said otherwise.”

“...why are you trying to convince me it would okay?”

“Because maybe I want it to be okay,” Benji grasped one of Ethan’s hand “maybe I want this. Even when I truly believed I would never have a soulmate, I still trailed after you like lovestruck puppy and now I know that this can happen, I want it to... of course, only if you want it as well.” Benji finished.

Ethan was left vulnerably staring into Benjis eyes, torn between wanting to protect Benji and be with him, not understanding he can do both.

“I do want it. I just don’t know if I should have it.” Ethan’s voice conveyed just how lost he felt and Benji just wanted to help him.

“Should we just have a go at it? If it all falls to shit and one of us ends up almost losing their wrist because of it again, then we can stop.”

Ethan contemplated this and found the idea appealing. A fond smile spread out on his face, taking place of the loss that was just there.

“I’d quite like that...”


End file.
